Laissez moi dormir !
by moudounou
Summary: L'éternelle histoire sur le combat d'Itachi et Sasuke, mais un peu particulière.


C'est ma 1ère fanfic sur Naruto et il s'agit d'un tout petit one-shot.

* * *

000

* * *

**Laissez-moi dormir !**

000

_  
Du haut des cieux ou des profondeurs de l'enfer, laissez-moi vous conter une histoire amusante :  
il était une fois un petit garçon un peu méprisé par son père et éternel second par rapport à son aîné. Mais peu lui importait car il lui restait l'amour de son grand frère. Hélas, ce garçon se fit tuer quelques années plus tard par celui-là même qu'il vénérait autrefois.  
OUPS ! Oh non ! Machine arrière toute ! J'ai oublié l'élément perturbateur. Trop nul le narrateur !  
Mais je suis bête, vous le connaissez ce conte de Noël, n'est-ce pas ? Dans le village, il s'agit de celui que les gens se racontent tard le soir au coin du feu. Celui du clan Uchiwa, du clan déchu de Konoha. A présent que je suis mort, cette fable me semble, au combien, ridicule.  
Certes, j'ai gâché ma vie, mais dans la mort, cela n'a plus d'intérêt, me direz-vous. Sans omettre de détails importants cette fois, je vais vous dire dans quelles circonstances exactes j'ai perdu la vie. _

Sasuke marchait à travers la forêt. Orochimaru lui avait annoncé que d'ici demain, il prendrait possession de son corps. Le serpent était ivre, mais ces paroles restaient parfaitement cohérentes. Il disait vouloir profiter une dernière fois de sa véritable enveloppe corporelle.  
« Tu es un idiot, Sasuke. Aujourd'hui encore, tu laisses Itachi être maître de ta vie. Vraiment, je trouve ça très drôle. » Avait gloussé Orochimaru ce même soir.  
Sasuke pénétra dans le cimetière et se dirigea sans hésitation vers la tombe de sa mère. Elle avait toujours été très douce envers lui, bien davantage que son père. Après quelques minutes de silence éloquent, il regarda un instant le village de Konoha qui s'étendait au-dessous de lui.  
« Père, mère, pardonnez-moi ! Puis il murmura :  
- Je dois tuer mon meilleur ami si je veux le sharingan « ultime ». Mais ça tu le sais déjà. N'est-ce pas, Naruto ? »  
Le garçon se retourna et fixa son ancien coéquipier. Evidemment, ce dernier le savait. Il n'ignorait pas non plus qu' Orochimaru s'emparait bientôt du corps de Sasuke. Il espérait pouvoir encore sauver son ami. Quelle joie avait-il éprouvé quand il avait vu l' Uchiwa entrer dans le cimetière !  
« C'est imprudent pour toi de venir, tu pourrais ... »  
Le blond ne put achevée sa phrase car il ressentit soudain une cruelle douleur dans le ventre. Un instant, Naruto crut que le poignard de Sasuke le tuerait. Après quelques secondes, le brun l'arracha du corps de Naruto qui s'écroula sur le sol humide.  
« C'est une blessure mineure, néanmoins elle t'empêchera de te relever le temps que je parte. » Lui dit Sasuke, en le toisant de toute sa hauteur. Il hocha la tête et soupira :  
« Te faire avoir aussi facilement, cela te ressemble bien, gros bêta.  
- Sasuke, le sharingan ..., suffoca Naruto.  
- Oui, effectivement, Orochimaru le voulait. Mais ça va lui être difficile étant donné qu'il na pas le moindre ami. »  
Sur ces paroles, Sasuke commença à s'éloigner. L'autre garçon tenta de se relever et de l'arrêter vainement.  
« Attends ! Sasuke, ne fais pas ça ! Il est encore temps. »  
L' Uchiwa s'arrêta et eu un petit sourire :  
« Tu essayeras jusqu'au bout de me sauver. Tu es vraiment mon meilleur ami. Tu sais, notre trio ... c'était pas si mal. Je compte sur toi pour le dire à Sakura. »  
Les poings serrés, mais le coeur ouvert, son sang se déversa dans tout son être. Il se transforma en bile dans sa gorge et en larmes dans ses yeux. Cependant, le jeune homme les chassa rapidement. Puis il s'éloigna, abandonnant le corps derrière lui.  
Peu à peu, Naruto ne vit plus le dos de Sasuke car la colline le cachait presque entièrement. Naruto ne vit plus son visage car il disparaissait dans l'ombre. Naruto ne vit plus rien car son meilleur ami était partit.  
Jamais Naruto ne revit Sasuke, et jamais il ne pu s'y résigner.

Rapidement, Sasuke vit Oto se dessiner derrière les arbres. A quelques centaines de mètres, il savait qu'il rencontrerait sa mort. Un mouvement furtif. Une ombre à travers la végétation. Le garçon se protegea instinctivement et para le coup violent qui lui était destiné. Le ninja, qui l'avait attaqué, atterit plus loin. Lorsque celui-ci releva la tête, ses deux yeux rouges se plantèrent dans ceux de Sasuke. Lui aussi avait activé son sharingan.  
« Itachi, grogna-t-il.  
- Ainsi, c'est demain que tu offres ton corps au serpent. - Itachi hocha la tête, désapprobateur. - Stupide, petit frère ! »  
Sasuke lui dit qu'il se moquait désormais de son avis, puis disparut un bref instant. Son poing frôla Itachi quand il réapparut soudain derrière lui.  
« Un clone. Songea Itachi, quand il envoya son frère s'écraser sur un arbre et que celui-ci de désintégra. - Avant que je te tues, veux-tu que je te mente, frérot.  
- Quoi ? » S'étonna celui qui se tenait sur une branche au-dessus de son aîné.  
Il soupira intérieurement, agacé par l'attitude de son frère. Puis il se précipita sur lui en hurlant :  
« Non, je ne veux pas que tu me mentes. Je veux la vérité. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as massacré notre clan, notre famille. »  
Itachi tira lentement un katana de son fourreau et prononça lentement ces mots :  
« Il paraît que dans la mort on trouve réponse aux questions de la vie. »  
Furieusement, Sasuke se jeta sur lui. Une unique question fusait dans sa tête :  
« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Pour... »  
Ses pensées changèrent tout à coup, quand il sentit la lame glacée d'Itachi pénétrer dans sa poitrine.  
« Non, non, je ne peux pas mourir. Ma famille mérite d'être vengée. Ce monstre ne peut pas ... je ne peux pas ... non, pas ça ! »  
Lorsque Sasuke glissa sur le sol, crispé par la douleur, il se surprit à songer à Naruto et à Sakura.  
« Je ne veux pas mourir. Je dois les revoir. Je dois leur dit ... Pitié, si tu existe, mon Dieu, sauve-moi ! J'ai encore tellement de choses à faire avant ...  
- Veux-tu que je te mentes maintenant ? »  
La voix d' Itachi le sortit de sa torpeur. Sasuke le fixa et comprit enfin ce que voulait dire son frère. Il bougea faiblement sa tête en signe d'assentiment. Alors, Itachi allongea doucement son frère sur le sol et perdit son sharingan. Il sourit à Sasuke qui lui rendit son sourire, découvrant des lèvres et des dents rougies de sang.  
« Grand frère, tu m'as tant manqué. »  
Itachi déposa un baiser sur le front brûlant de son petit frère et murmura :  
« Le cauchemar est fini. Tu peux te rendormir, Sasuke.  
- Bonne nuit, Itachi » Dit le garçon dans un souffle avant que le sharingan, derrière ses yeux clos, s'éteigne à jamais.  
Itachi quitta les lieux et se dirigea vers le repère d' Orochimaru. A son tour, il abandonnait un corps derrière lui, un corps sans vie.

_Trop touchant la dernière scène, vous ne trouvez pas ? J'ai toujours eu un goût prononcé par le mélodrame. Le serpent avait raison, mon combat contre Itachi n'a été qu'une vaste blague. Mon frère avait tord en revanche. Ma question est restée sans réponse. Je ne peux même pas espérer questionner mes parents puisque je ne les ai pas retrouvé. Trop de mauvaises actions de mon vivant sans doute. Je ne mérite probablement pas l'accès au paradis, si un tel paradis existe. _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai l'éternité pour regretter d'avoir laissé derrière moi deux amis inestimables. Quant à mon but ultime de tuer mon frère, il me paraît lointain désormais. Ca m'a obsédé mon existence durant, c'est ce que j'attendais de la vie. Depuis que je suis mort, j'attends du néant une toute autre chose. Je souhaite juste me reposer et ne plus jamais m'angoisser pour quoi que se soit. _

_Maintenant que j'ai laissé une trace de mon histoire, je vais vous quitter. Vous la raconterez tard au coin du feu, tandis que moi, je piquerai un petit somme ... le temps d'une éternité._

000

* * *

Si vous aimez, laissez des reviews, please.


End file.
